It's a Wonderful Night!
by Modern Day Princess
Summary: He was an outsider in her luxurious Upper East world, refreshing anomaly. " I have It's a Wonderful Life in the drive", Dan announced. " Perfection", Blair returned. Dair. AU. 4X16.


**A/N : **I adore Chair, but I must say that this pairing interests me. One-shot based on episode " While You Weren't Sleeping". Reviews are love. :)

**It's a Wonderful Night!**

Daniel Humphrey gazed at his female companion through the dark coating of his lashes. Her presence had been a pleasant intrusion into his mundane, ordered world. Spontaneous wonder, a breath of air during a warm day. He watched her peaceful hazel eyes, their subtle glimmer, emotion. He watched how she slowly started to mold into his world, transcending its habitual exclusion. It was the moment of sudden refinement.

" The coffee tastes a little bitter", she said simply, directly. With him, there was no need to embellish reality, invoke life's artifice. She secretly loved it.

" That's how I like it", he answered with an air of carelessness. He had grown accustomed to Blair's capricious ways, her lively elements. She had a distinct tendency to stimulate the fibres of his mind, challenging his usual visions. With her, Dan learned a little more about himself. He cherished the hidden dynamism of this quality.

He placed the box of Sweet and Low by her mug; he knew Blair would not care for real granulated sugar. Sitting next to her at the counter, in his lodge, in his guarded world, Dan felt at ease, puzzling elements falling into place. " Happy now?" He watched as she stirred her coffee with a satisfied look on her face.

" Not quite. Would you kindly remove your jaunting leg off my chair?" Blair smiled sweetly at him; the gesture came easily when he was around. Involuntary impulse. She sealed the box closed and passed it back to him. She knew he liked order, predictability.

Dan didn't realize he placed his leg on her chair. When Blair was around, he found it hard to keep his actions intact. " Well, maybe if you weren't sitting so close to me that wouldn't have happened."

As always, Dan had a retaliatory remark, equally witty and taunting. Their interaction was grounded in mutual opposition, inherent challenge. They were two magnetic poles of a vast circular world, drawn to each other against their will. Gravitational pull.

" I suppose that could be arranged". Blair shifted her chair slightly. She didn't want to admit it but she would have preferred to stay where she was. Dan attracted her, inspired her fancy. She felt she had found a worthy opponent in him. He was an outsider in her luxurious Upper East world, refreshing anomaly. Blair could never tell what he was thinking, where their conversation would lead. She constantly stayed on her toes, relishing in the captivation of the unknown.

" My coffee is finished". Dan set aside his empty mug. He was excited about the night, not knowing its imminent course. Such stark contrast to his accustomed predictability. He secretly loved it.

"Mine too". Blair placed an identical mug next to his. Her lips trembled lightly; another smile was shaping along her full mouth.

" Staying over for a movie?" Dan's hands shook when he carried the mugs to the sink. Blair made him nervous, flustered. He had never been so allured by any girl. Casting a covert sideways glance at her, Dan noted how her light brown hair glimmered in the light, its chestnut substance illuminated.

" I suppose I am. I am not in a rush to see my best friend all lovey-dovey with a former convict."

Blair put on an exterior facade of indifference, yet she longed to spend time with him, learn his everyday antics. Dan Humphrey had a definitive way about him, wrought in comedic seriousness. He made her smile and laugh without intention. Subtle preoccupation. She watched with teasing eyes how he wiped each coffee stain with devotion, frowning concentration. He moved like a knowing magician around his kitchen. After locking crystal white mugs in a cabinet, he proceeded to clean his hands. Mundane spectacle, yet Blair watched.

"I have _It's a Wonderful Life _in the drive", Dan announced.

"Perfection", Blair returned.

**

* * *

**

"Blair Waldorf, are you crying?" Dan asked with good-natured mockery. He looked at his female companion and smiled. She sat right beside him, elegant and teary-eyed.

" You are bawling yourself, Brooklyn". Blair sniffed and matched his jeering gaze. The ending of this movie always warmed her heart, touched it irrevocably. She felt her world brighten with George Bailey's sincere grin.

" Touché", Dan responded and sniffed. This was one of his favourite movies; he liked its life-affirming quality. It never failed to bring him inner peace. He smiled wholeheartedly as George Bailey found the meaning of life, its subtle wonder.

" I really like this movie", Blair confided. The credits swam through the screen, but the lingering warmth remained.

" I do too".

" I wish it could happen to all of us". Blair put her head on his shoulder, a dreamy smile curving her lips.

" It is not impossible". Dan smelled her strawberry scent, felt her hair gliding down his forearm.

"Maybe only to you and me". Blair liked being close to him, a feeling new and pleasing.

" You might be right". With her head on his shoulder, Dan felt their polar worlds merging. He closed his eyes and wished the moment would go on infinitely.

" Thank you for tonight", Blair murmured. He had truly assembled her broken pieces together. Her failure at editing a prestigious fashion magazine, her failure at winning back the man she loved, life-shattering challenges...his presence seemed to lessen their looming significance. It was the mystery, unclear and cleansing.

" You can always come to me, Waldorf". Dan meant his words; he couldn't quite explain his sudden promise, commitment. It was the all-reaching discovery, coming to life in one night.

"What if I take you up on that?"

" Then I would be a consuming presence in your life".

Blair's heart enlarged. " That would work for me".

" Good". Dan stroked her glistening brown waves. Blair closed her eyes, taking refuge in the sweetness of the moment.

Outside of their protective haven, the nocturnal force moved in its dark cloak. For them, it was a wonderful night.

**XOXO**


End file.
